Shenanigans Episode 037
Recap The party arrive at Shenanigans, Bergshire. They see children running around with crystal balls of some kind, developing very strong calf muscles. Also the party see adults cheering at something inside the Shenanigans Stables. The party head towards the stables to see what it is about. The adults are crowded around cheering at a a Terrier Dog fighting a Rooster, with the Terrier ultimately killing the Rooster after getting it's eye pecked out. The next person comes over, and adult woman with her pet dog, "Mr Barkington". Eilwony asks the lady why she is doing this to her pet dog, and the woman says their pets love to fight and this is what they are for. "Mr Barkington" ends up getting knocked unconscious. Eilwony, Dark Umbra and Ruby stay in the stables as the others go outside to investigate what the children are doing running around with crystal balls, and he is told they are playing Pouch-e-mon Go. Looking though the crystal balls to see creatures that aren't really there, Pouch-e-Monsters and catching them. Shenanigans is apparently the best Pouch-e-mon Go Gym in town but they are having trouble getting side. Mr Necessities steals a Crystal Ball from a child and goes inside. Inside Shenanigans Desmond the owner is busy trying to keep the children out. The only children not being hastled is his daughter Layla and her friend who are using a crystal ball. The Captain, a Gith old friend of Desmond's, get hired to be a bouncer. The Captain and Mr Necessities start throwing the children out who got inside. Arty get the rest of the children to flee by playing his tuba. Desmond complains about the children playing Pouch-e-mon since he didn't play with that game as a child. Back in the stables Darth Umbra casts sleep on 8 of the 12 townsfolk in there. The loose animals start attacking one another as Ruby tries to save some but fails. Darth Umbra scares all the animals out of the stables. The awake people decide to do their animal fighting somewhere else, and wake up the sleeping people and leave. When the whole party is together in Shenanigans, Desmond explains all the parrents are going to have a meeting tonight to ban Pouch-e-mon Go. Ruby takes Mr Necessities's stolen Crystal Ball and she can actually see animals inside it unlike the Werebear. The party want to find out where the crystal balls come from so The Captain goes outside to ask a child. They see the children running around still with their crystal ball and getting very healthy. There is a group of sad orphans who don't have crystal balls who aren't playing and are being led by their stern matron. The Captain is told the "Eye-Phones" are from the toy-store in the middle of town. The party go to the new toy-store which is named "Heartsiful's Artistic Speciality Toys and Unique Recreations". The toy-store is where the Butcher Shop used to be. The store is happily decorated with fanciful murals and images of Pouch-e-mons on the walls. Inside is a Halfling named Nin at the counter. Nim claims to have crafting the Eye-Phones himself with the dreams of fairies and brownies. The standard size of the eye-phones 2 inch diameter. Ruby gets a basket and starts to load it with eye-gem accessories and an eye-gem and it only costs 5 gold. Arty and Darth Umbra decide that this place is demonic so decide to set the store on fire. The Captain gets out some Greek Fire grenades. Eilwony steals some Crystal Balls and gives them to the Orphans outside. The Orphan matron is upset the Orphans were given toys, since only children with parents deserve fun, and should be working on their Arugula Patch. The toy store burns down. The Captain starts destroying Eye-Phones with his maul. Shouts of fire are spread and townsfolk start trying to stop the fire spreading. Nin is distraught over the destruction of the store. The party are convinced that Nin is processed by a demon, and frame him for the fire. The party go back to Shenanigans, feeling proud. Shenanigans is full again of children again. Eilwony gets them to leave by claiming there is a level 100 Charcoaler at the Abandoned Church, but also tricks Ruby with this story. The rest of the party tell Desmond that Nin was processed by a Demon. The children & Ruby arrive at the abandoned church and find Delanora's Spider Farm. The children mistake the spiders inside the barn as more Pouch-e-Monsters. Ruby convinces the children to set the barn on fire to lure in the Charcoaler. A real burning spiders burst out of the barn and everyone tries to catch them. The spider bites 2 children as it flees the burning barn, then flees to the forest, spreading fire. Back at Shenanigans, Desmond has the party deliver the news that the Anti-Poach-e-Mon at Shenanigans tonight. Eilwony goes to the Orphanage where the Matron is forcing the children to pick the weeds out of the Arugula Patch. Eilwony speaks with the matron about the unruly children at the abandon church, and she marches off to deal with the situation. Ruby gets back to Shenanigans as the parents & other interested adults are arriving. The party then arrive as the meeting starts. Desmond organises the meeting and townsfolk talk about how Pouch-e-mon are bad. One of the wizards blames Demogorgon. The party say that Nin was possessed by a Demon, so the townsfolk form an angry mob with pitchforks & torches to hunt him down. Ruby leads the mob to the burnt down toy shop. They find Nin dead under the collapsed roof. The mob isn't happy about the fact the building is burnt down already and that Nin is already dead. The mob decides to attack the town library because it has Harry Potter books. Mr Necessities inspects the dead body of Nin and finds out it is hollow and was worn by something. It isn't mechanical but organic. There is also a burred basement. The Captain & Darth Umbra starts to dig out the access to the basement as everyone else goes to the library to stop the mob. At the library, next door to the temple across from the orphanage, the mob is throwing rocks at the library windows as the building is burning. The party have captured the librarian and have set up a noose. Mr Necessities forces is way though the crowd, with Arty and Ruby on his back, to get to the librarian. Mr Necessities saves the librarian. Eilwony then puts all the blame on the Orphanage Matron, saying her children are playing with the Crystal Balls, and she is off at the abandoned church consorting with Demogorgon. The mob goes off to the Abandoned Temple to find the Matron. The Captain & Darth Umbra clear the path and head down into the basement. In the basement is a machine where fairies and brownies are tied to chairs with magical dream catchers are above them. The fairies and brownies have died from smoke inhalation. There are some books on a workbench written in a strange script. Darth Umbra tries to read the book, but he finds the writing so wrong and disturbing. Darth Umbra takes the cursed book and puts in his bag to study later. Darth Umbra then puts the dead in bag The Captain & Darth Umbra head towards the woods to bury the dead. On the way they run into some children who claim to be heading off to catch a rare powerful Pouch-e-Monster. Darth Umbra explains the Eye-Phones were made from the dreams of dead faries and brownies, and shows the children the bag. They don't believe him and head off to catch Shub-Niggurath at the 9th Blood Gate and leave. The Captain & Darth Umbra dig the mass grave for the dead, then head back into down and run into the party. The party decide to investigate the blood gate, and follow Ruby using her Eye-Phone. The Eye-Phone is displaying the message: "Blood-Gate opens at Midnight. Be there to capture the Shub-Niggurath!" Ruby gets distracted along the way to capture a Shoggoth. The party arrive at the Blood Gate at 5 minutes until midnight. It is a different burnt down old church in town. Lots of children are rushing in. The centre of the church is a giant pool, 20 feet across, 50 feet long. The children says they need to do the "Blood Lure" to capture the Shub-Niggurath. At the far end of the room is a 3 foot tall Mi Go that could fit inside the Nin10 skinsuit. : Mi Go - Lovecraftian Creature. A large, pinkish, fungoid, crustacean-like entity the size of a person; where a head would be, they have a "convoluted ellipsoid" composed of pyramided, fleshy rings and covered in antennae. Their crustacean-like bodies bear numerous sets of paired appendages. They possess a pair of membranous bat-like wings. Mi Go speaks to everyone, explaining about the Blood Ritual, a drop of blood from each person who wants to capture Shub-Niggurath has to go into the pool, except a ill orphan girl in a wagon since the Ritual only needs the blood of the strong. The party attack the Mi Go, but he tells the Children to stop the party. Eilwony sneaks over to the ill orphan and gets her to put her blood into the pool to ruin the ritual. Mr Necessities tries to throw Arty across the pool at Nin10 the Mi Go, but Arty ends up falling into the pool. Arty feels many disturbing sensations and a vast-uncaring intelligence from the pool. The Captain gets the killing blow on Nin10. The children however are still focused on the ritual to capture the Shub-Niggurath. Arty is almost seized by a hand made of tentacles from a magical crack in the pool, but then it disappears just as Arty gets out of the pool. Ruby convinces the children to throw all their Eye-Phones into the pond and go home. The party head back towards Shenanigans and see the mob is looting shops and congratulating themselves for their hard work. Experience 1000 exp * Arty levels to level 2 ** +1 HP * Darth Umbra levels to level 2 ** Max HP from 1 to 5 HP Significant NPCs * Nin10 - Halfling Male, Runs Heartsiful's Toy Store, secretly a Mi Go. * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans * Layla Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes